Je l'aime!
by Namichiki
Summary: Usami d'habitude de charactére combatif face à son compagnon,decide de capituler, Misaki ne l'a jamais aimé. Mais si il se trompait? Et si ce changement de situation, permettait à Misaki de sauter le pas?


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennet à Shungiku Nakamura

**Couple**: Romantica

**Note: **Une petite histoire qui m'est venue comme ça, écrite vite fait sur une feuille de cours ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- « Je ne suis pas gay, ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens envers Usagi-san... »

Une porte entrouverte, une ombre dans le couloir, une oreille attentive

« _Cela fait maintenant 2 ans, et pourtant Misaki n'accepte toujours pas notre relation, ne NOUS accepte pas._

_Argh, foutus préjugés!_

_..._

_Il doit être temps que je laisse tombé... Oui, il est temps_. » (soupir)

**Pov Misaki**

_ 06H59

- « C'est bientôt l'heure...»

_ 07H02

- «Hum hum, Usagi-san est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

Je vais allé jeter un coup d'œil. »

TOC, TOC, TOC

- « Hum? »

- « Tu ne viens pas prendre le petit déjeuner? »

- « Il me reste beaucoup à faire, je vais surement y passer la journée. »

_« QUOI? » (très surpris)_

_- _« Mais... Ce n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps enfermé, tu devrais faire une pause...» (légèrement inquiet)

-(Ton sec)« Je n'ai pas terminé, Misaki. »

Le lendemain

_07H00

BAM! (porte qui s'ouvre)

- « Ohayo » (1)

- « Ohayo »

_« On s'installe à table... »_

- « Itadakimasu » (2)

_« 10 minutes se sont écoulées, et il n'a toujours rien dit... »_

- « A quelle heure commences-tu les cours aujourd'hui? »

_« Ah si, finalement »_

- « 08H30 »

- « Alors je vais t'y conduire »

_« Tout à l'air d'être normal, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Un petit test tout de même »_

- « Ah, j'ai reçu mon salaire hier et c'est l'anniversaire de Senpai dans quelques jours, et je souhaiterais lui offrir quelque chose... »

- « Je vois »

_« Pas la moindre trace de jalousie... »_

___ 08H20

CRIIII (voiture qui freine)

- « Merci, j'y vais! »

_« Il ne m'arrête pas pour me souhaiter une bonne journée... »_

_ 16H00

- « Tadaima » (3)

- « Okaeri » (4)

_« Il ne se lève pas pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux... »_

_17H00

_« Je prépare le repas et il n'essaye pas de me voler un baiser »_

_22H00

_« Il est dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne, et il n'a rien tenté afin de me toucher!_

_C'est vraiment étrange quand même!_

_Bon, vous me direz que je devrai être content depuis le temps que j'attends qu'il cesse d'être aussi pervers..._

_Mais, j'ai cette sensation au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis. » _

1 semaine plus tard

_« Cela fait aujourd'hui 1 semaine, jour pour jour, qu'Usagi-san ne me touche plus, ne m'embrasse plus..._

_et j'ai commencé à en pleurer dés le 3éme jour, pathétique n'est ce pas?_

_J'ai du mal a croire qu'il ai soudainement décider de m'écouter, comme ça au bout de 2 ans._

_Le problème m'est alors apparut, Usagi-san a cessé de m'aimer! C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, il ne me dit plus « je t'aime » non plus..._

_Et il a fallut que tout cela arrive pour m'avouer que j'aime qu'il me touche, que ça me manque et forcé de me rendre compte de combien je l'aime..._

_Oui, enfin je me suis rendu à l'evidence que c'est vraiment du sérieux._

_Je ne peux pas laisser les chose telles qu'elles sont, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Il faut que je tire au clair cette situation. »_

Le lendemain

BAM! (poings frappés sur la table)

- « Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, ça fait une semaine que tu n'as rien tenté! »

Regard surpris d'Usagi-san

- « Euh... je veux dire... »

- « Tu as raison »

- « Pourquoi? »

Second regard surpris

-( Soupir) « Je ne suis pas gay,ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens envers Usagi-san... »

- « Où est ce que tu as entendu ça? »

- « Ça vient de toi »

Déclic

- « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! »

Troisième regard surpris

- « J'étais en train de simuler la conversation que j'aurais avec niichan pour lui annoncer notre...

_« Je laisse ma phrase en suspend en me rendant compte de ce que j'aillais dire, son sourire en coin me fit déglutir... _

_Non, Misaki le cas et critique, met moi tout ça au clair sinon ça ne finira jamais! Alors souffle un bon coup et lance toi!_

_Il faut que je lui avoue, c'est la solution, je le sais! »_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avance vers lui et prenant son visage en coupe je lui souffle au creux de l'oreille:

- « Usagi-san... je t'aime. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, je l'embrasse.

C'est le premier baiser que je lui donne, ce baiser qui j'espère lui permet de ressentir l'ampleur de l'amour que je lui porte.

Je crois que Usagi-san va arborer ce visage surpris un moment encore. (sourire)

**THE END**

(1) bonjour

(2) bon appétit

(3) je suis de retour

(4) bon retour


End file.
